


Everyone Hail to the Pumpkin Song

by cruisinforarubberman



Series: Bluepulse Week 17 [3]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Bart's terrible attempts at Spanish, Cute, Family Fluff, Fluff, Halloween, M/M, Pre-Relationship, so many movies mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-04 03:16:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14583762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cruisinforarubberman/pseuds/cruisinforarubberman
Summary: Halloween is a strange holiday for those who've never experienced it. Bart can agree with that. Thankfully Jaime is a good amigo who is ready to show him all of the good and family friendly perks of the day, with some help from his wonderful family. Cuteness ensues.Written for BluepulseWeek17 over on tumblr, posted to my account of the same name. This fic is for Day 3: Halloween.





	Everyone Hail to the Pumpkin Song

**Author's Note:**

> I guess you can figure out what song inspired the title. Not that it was hard, lol. Not much more to say other than I hope you enjoy it =3
> 
> Bart is 13, Jaime is 16, and I imagine Milagro as 7 during season 2. Pre-Bluepulse, but the feelings are there if you want them to be~

Bart's first Halloween didn't start off flawlessly. He had been more than a bit disturbed by all of the “dead things” that were being used as decorations everywhere he looked. Particularly skeletons. They seemed to freak him out, enough that he would hide behind Jaime so that he wouldn't have to look at them. It was equal parts adorable and sad to the older teen.

To fix the problem Jaime invited Bart over to his house to have a movie marathon of all the best Halloween kids movies, including the Scary Godmother movies, Coraline, Hotel Transylvania, an assortment of animated Scooby-Doo classics, and of course, the Nightmare Before Christmas. That last one did require a bit of explaining, but once Bart got ten minutes into the movie he loved it.

It also helped that Jaime's little sister, Milagro, came skipping down from upstairs in her costume once it was almost time for her to head out for trick-or-treating. It was hard for Bart not to be cheerful when her enthusiasm was so infectious.

“Wow, Princesita!” Bart cheered, calling Milagro by the nickname the two had come up with together, “Look at you!”

“Do you like my costume?” she asked as she spun in a circle where he could see her. The little seven year old was wearing an astronaut outfit, her hair tied up in pigtails with star pattern barrettes keeping her bangs from her eyes. She looked beyond adorable.

“Oh yeah, moo bee-end! You look great!” Bart said, unintentionally butchering the Spanish he was attempting to say. It at least made Milagro giggle at Jaime's “funny friend”.

Jaime groaned. “You're killing me, _hermano_. It's _muy bien_.”

“I tried so hard though...” Bart said, pushing out his lip in an exaggerated pout.

“Oh put the lip away, you. If she can't phase me with that,” Jaime pointed at his sister with his thumb, “then you definitely can't.”

“That's because Jaime's a big jerk face!” Milagro chimed in, sticking her tongue out at her brother. “I like Bart better than you!”

“Yeah well I like Bart better than me, too. So _nehhh_!” Jaime stuck his tongue back at her.

“ _Nehh!_ ”

“ _Nehh!_ ”

“ _Nehh!_ ”

“ _Nehh!_ ”

Bart laughed hard at them both. “I feel so loved.”

“Alright you two, I think that's enough for tonight.” Jaime's dad, Alberto, walked into the media room where the boys had set up for their marathon, smiling at each of the three. “How are the movies going, _flaquito_?” He asked Bart as he came over to ruffle his hair. Jaime had already informed his parents ahead of time that he was going invite Bart over to have a “nostalgic” Halloween this year, and the two had been at it since noon.

“Great, Mr. Reyes! These movies are so good!” Bart grinned.

Bianca, Jaime's mom, came in right after her husband, smiling as she adjusted her light jacket. “I hope you boys have a good time tonight. Try not to eat too much of the candy for the trick-or-treaters while we're out, okay?”

“Speaking of, we better get going. Are you ready _mija_?”

“Yay, candy! C'mon _Papa_!” Milagro grabbed her father by the hand and began pulling him out the door, Alberto chuckling in amusement as she did.

Coming over to them Bianca pressed a kiss to Jaime's cheek and even gave Bart a peck on the forehead, which made him blush a bit and smile. “There are some leftovers in the fridge in case you two would like to eat something that won't rot out your teeth. We'll be back in a few hours knowing Milagro's energy, but we won't bother you two when we come in.”

“And we'll handle the trick-or-treaters. Don't worry Mom, we've got this.”

“Yeah!” Bart agreed cheerfully.

She gave the two a sweet smile. “Alrighty, then. Happy Halloween, Bart.”

“Happy Halloween to you too, Mrs. Reyes.”

With one final wave, she hurried out the door after her husband and daughter who had begun calling for her.

Bart turned back to Jaime. “I like your parents, they're really nice.” He'd already told Jaime this before, more than once, but never seemed to get tired of repeating it.

“They're great. Just don't tell them I said that or I'll never hear the end of it.” The two chuckled over that. “So, still think Halloween is weird?”

“Not anymore.” Bart answered with a shake of his head. “It's actually a lot of fun!”

Before the night was over Bart would even go so far as to call Halloween “the most crash holiday ever!” It was thanks mostly to two little boys who had come up to the door in Impulse and Blue Beetle costumes. It took everything in them to not grin like idiots when the boys started singing praises about their most favorite heroes ever.

**Author's Note:**

> I want to write Jaime's family more...I've been thinking of a fic where Jaime's family finds out he's Blue Beetle and some drama and angst that happens as a result. Yes, I like the headcanon that Jaime's family doesn't know he's a hero during season 2, and until something official corrects me I will stick by that.


End file.
